The present disclosure relates generally to creation of a simulated experience. A simulation is the imitation of a real-world process or event over time, or the imitation of an imaginary process or event over time. Simulations can include, for example, a simulation of operation of a vehicle such as a car, an airplane, a boat, or a spaceship.
While the simulation theaters can provide a high quality user experience, simulation theaters present problems. Specifically, simulation theaters are not easily adapted to passenger throughput and specifically to high passenger throughput. These problems are becoming more common as simulation theaters are increasingly used in different environments. Accordingly, systems and devices for creating a simulation experience are desired.